When Words Aren't Enough
by vampirelover44
Summary: Alice is Jasper's compass. But so is Jasper to Alice, though he doesn't quite observe that. What happens to Alice when her compass is gone? Romance - Angst featuring Jasper and Alice, Edward, Bella, Emmett, Rosalie. Rated MA for explicit content.
1. Chapter 1: When words aren't enough

Disclaimer: Alice and Jasper are SM's characters. They are awesome.

REPOST

A/N: I'm putting an MA rating to this because it contains explicit descriptions, although I have tried not to be too crude about it. So if you're not in the appropriate age group to be reading such stuff yet, don't. Just a little fun with my favorite characters of Twilight, consider this as the alternate universe for my human Alice and Jasper in Tripod. An author needs some fun time away from angst too!

Summary: A little smut moment with my favorite Cullen couple. Who else can express so much emotion in a touch, a gaze, a look but these two?

* * *

_**When Words aren't Enough.**_

She had always been the one to show her feelings to me. I supposed it was easier for her to do so, I could catch exactly what she meant, being the empath in the family.

My Alice. She was the climate I enjoyed. My Alpha and my Omega.

Words weren't enough to describe just how much she meant to me, how much she had given me.

She was lying on our bed, on her tummy with her cute dancing feet dangling in the air. She was busy reading one of her many magazine, well perhaps not so much reading as poring over the latest fashion and accessories splashed on the glossy pages. Her feet were making circles in the air above them, as if painting or perhaps 'air dancing' – if there were such a term for it. I couldn't help but smile.

She stopped what she was doing and turned her head to see me, her perfect eyebrow raised at me in inquisitive query. The sight of her lips puckered curiously at me set off a wave of lust inside me that went straight to my loins. She winked almost as instantly as I had my hard on. I was there above her, her tiny self in between my lithe thighs in record speed, her position now turned so that her back was flat against the soft mattress and she was looking up at me.

" Hey Jazzy, what'cha thinking," she asked meekly. Naughty innocent minx.

I'll tell her what's innocent. I thought wickedly. Her eyes traveled downward to the obvious straining in my pants. I almost took her there and then when she bit her bottom lip expectantly.

" You approve?" I asked in a coy manner. I saw her eyes mirror my own feelings. She grappled my collars and pulled me down harshly for a kiss. Her teeth biting my bottom lip just barely short of piercing it.

" I approve soldier," she said huskily. She mewled softly and her agile dancer body stretched and slithered languidly below me. It only served to make the straining in my pants tighter, and my own body coiled slightly to match her movement. A low growl from deep inside my chest unexpectedly came out. It must have turned her on because her eyes rolled and she groaned in response. I felt her thighs twitch ever so slightly.

I peeled her clothes off slowly. Until she was left in nothing else but her skin thin lingerie.

I wanted so much to just take her. To just devour her. A quick release.

"Hurry up Jazz.." she pleaded, reading my mind.

I grinned. I deliberately slowed my pace. I would show her just how much she meant to me. Straining pants be damned.

_This was going to be painful._

I hushed her, captured her lips with mine. I went for the top one first, sucked them between my own, tracing the edges of her perfect pout with my upper lip, my tongue flicking out to lick the underside of said lip as I moved from left to right. I hovered when my lip reached the center and I sucked lightly on the thickest part of her perfect pout before finishing my journey to the other end. Her lips parted open and my tongue moved of its own volition instantly, passing through the opened ambrosial doors into the heaven that was her mouth, thrusting, seeking and finding her tongue. She tugged. I pushed and pull. When her tongue darted into mine, I sucked on it, losing myself in her sweetness. I felt her quiver underneath me.

_God, the things her body does to me. The things 'she' does to me._

She reached up to pull on my lips. She wanted me to hurry with it. _She knew I wanted it as much as she did. But I had made up my mind._ I wanted her to savor every nuance of feeling she gifted me.

I hushed her again and this time went to her bottom lip. My right index and middle finger going for the planes of her flat torso at the same time. I made quick feather light strokes on her smooth torso, skimming over the soft alabaster of her marble skin. I heard her moan approvingly in my mouth, I sucked her breath in as she did so, inhaling her sweetness yet again. She quivered under me even as she took my mouth fully. My fingers continued their light ministration over her skin, trailing down feather touches down her sides. I traced the gentle curve of her hip, my fingers stopping to appreciate the slight protrusion of her hip bone jutting out seductively beneath her lacy navy panties. Thumb traced the said hip bone, pressing slightly on the bottom skin underneath it, right to left. As if leaving a trail of kisses on behalf of my lips, which were now trailing after her amorous scent underneath her jawline, around her neck, on her collarbone. Her tiny fingers went into my unkempt curls, flexing and curling gently against my scalp. I felt her subtle moan reverberate against the side of my temple as my mouth went down to the soft planes of her breastbone, my tongue lapping after her skin after every touch of my lips.

"Jas…aahhper…" she moaned as deft fingers pulled down the flimsy lace cupping her left breast, replacing them with my very own cupped hand. The feel of her skin there was enough to send a certain part of me into a kind of frenzy. My wet mouth landed on the very breast moments later, and I moaned onto the dark pink bud even as I sucked on it. She pushed my head down harder. I did not disappoint her. I bit, without breaking skin. Her approval was immediate. She arched into me. I switched hands now. My right fingers skimmed over her skin like a water strider skating on the surface of a pool, feather light touches with just the hint of pressure, traveling upwards to her chest, her collarbone, her neck and jaw, her ear, and down her ivory shoulder and arm before settling back in her face. The left traveled southwards to pay tribute to the other beautifully proportioned hip, mirroring the action I had just done with the right moments ago. Thumb tracing the hip bone jutting out from underneath her laces, stroking the soft skin beneath it before trailing my fingers around her hip and under. She lifted her bottom slightly so my hand could access her beautiful and firm ass. Without a moment hesitation, I tore the laces marring the beauty of her perfect triangle, my fingers going back to tracing light, invisible patterns again on the skin above her V. I felt every minute quiver of her body that followed as my fingers languidly made their way down the beautiful shape of said hip and ass, to the top of her thighs, down to the back of her knees. My mouth left the heavenly mounds briefly to capture her sensuous lips again and I felt her tongue dart into mine instantly. The sweetness of her taste was intoxicating; my head was getting seriously heady from the effect. She purred into my mouth and I twitched involuntarily. I could feel her grin in my mouth, obviously pleased with the reaction she was causing me. I growled deeply in response, and she mewled back and arched into me again. It was my turn to grin. My left hand that had made their journey south made their way back up again, seeking a new trail on her perfect, flawless skin. Light as a feather, skimming as a water strider, my fingers stroked upwards from the inside of her knees, up the inside of her left thigh. I felt the flesh of her inner thigh shook perceptibly from my touch. Her fingers pulling into my hair instantly, and my face pushed into her chest even as her upper body lifted of the bed slightly. She screamed my name softly before falling back onto the mattress. I pulled up and looked down into her face briefly. Her eyes was black with lust, her lips flushed into a dark pink, and thoughts of my length being enveloped by the another pair of lips of the same delicious color ran rampant in my head. I bucked without meaning to. **God, I wanted to just fuck her senseless**.

_Shit. Control Jasper._

"More…ple…ase…" she quivered. Her hips lifted to collide with my own sex suddenly and I couldn't help but groan loudly at the friction. My hand fisted the rumpled sheet beside her arm as I sought to control myself, and I felt my own face flushing from the onslaught of intense pleasure fanning upwards throughout my whole body.

"Not if you don't…. be..have my love.." I rasped painfully as I pulled my lower body away from her tempting body. I dove in between her peaks again, flicking my tongue as light and as hard as an artist' brush, painting invisible landscapes on every inch of skin of her torso, and sealing them with a nip and a kiss. Her hands were lost in my hair, my shoulders, my neck. Her touches were urgent and grasping and set intense flames wherever she went. I shuddered to think what her touches would do to the part of my anatomy that was nearly reaching a point of combustion now. She bucked upwards against, accidentally on purpose, I wasn't sure. I buried my head on the crook of her neck as I held her still, stilling my own breath as she fought to grind her body to mine now. My chesty growl reverberated on her skin and she mewled again.

"Sunshine," I rasped and placed my hand around her slender neck, as if choking her but my hold was the merest of pressure and gentle as a feather, as I steadied her face to look into mine, while my other hand stilled her grinding hip.

"Jazz….please…" she begged, her eyes dark with longing.

I smiled.

"Almost…" I purred to her and stole a wet kiss from those lusty lips again. I was perched on my knees now between her slightly opened legs. As I continued to devour her torso, my hands were now stroking her lithe dancer pins, paying special attention to the sensitive skin on her inner thighs and the back of her knees. As my fingers danced upwards, her legs spread open wider of their own volition, giving me better access to the burning fire between her legs now. Even with my face buried on the upper part of her stomach I could smell the intoxicatingly sweet smell of her sex. Fingers made soothing and urgent circles on the tiny indented intersection between her thighs and her nether. I peeled my eyes down and watched with lust and love glazed eyes her folds quivering as I continued my ministrations. I could feel the spring coiling tighter and tighter in her body and how they relaxed to her utter dismay when my hands left the sensitive region and traveled downwards again to stroke her now bent knees and thighs. The coil tighten reflexively soon enough again when my fingers moved upwards yet again, this time making sweeping strokes with the pads of my index fingers across the skin on the outside of her delicious folds, just barely touching the excited and quivering center. One thumb traveled down to the area just below her entrance and made light circling motions there, tracing the mouth of her entrance with barely there touches.

I let out a laugh when her body jerked up suddenly and she pulled my head roughly close to her face.

"Fuc…k….Jazz..you're killing me," she growled a little angrily. My huffy sunshine. In the next instant her back arched in to me and her head fell back before her body followed as my thumb pressed into her hot center. My eyes rolled back at the feeling of wetness and heat there. I pressed in a little further before running it up her wet folds to meet her pulsing nub. Her back arched like bow on a taut string into me. I welcomed her body and peppered it with nips and wet kisses, even as my thumb continued to make circles on her nub. When I started pressing down on the red cherry of her sex a little harder, I felt my own stomach muscles starting to contract and pull, mirroring her feelings. I slipped a finger in, she gasped and clenched. I moaned in response and pushed another digit in. My other hand deftly undressing myself. I groaned in relief as the final piece of offending material came off of my painfully straining member. I curled my fingers inside of her and tapped her sensitive spot a little frenziedly. She was close. Her bottom lifted up, as if offering herself to my mouth. I captured her sex only too eagerly, devouring her taste, the quiver of her folds, the frenzied pulsing of her nub even as my fingers moved in and out of her wet wet center. I lapped the pooling juices at her entrance with my tongue before seeking entrance into her delicious center. I heard her scream my name, imagined her non beating heart's pacing reverberate on my skin as I nosed her nub and my tongue darted in and out of the heavenly gates of her sex.

"Jasper…ple…ase…fuck me!" she cried. Her pleading was the permission I was seeking. My undoing.

In one sweeping motion my hand went under one pert bottom, squeezing it hard, keeping her hip still as my own length buried itself into her burning sex the same instant. My face buried on the pillow, our cheeks grazing, saying hello to each other, my hand lost in the jet black mane of her hair, hers in mine, my hip pummeling against hers again and again, drowning and surfacing again and again in rhythmic motion. My lips lost in her beautiful mouth, hers in mine, our tongues dueling, dancing.

I held her face still in between my hands as she started coming, looking deeply into the dark irises as they dilated and contracted with each climb. Her open mouth trembling as the coil inside her body tightened even more. My face mirroring her every reaction and every nuance of her feelings just as she was feeling every nuance of mine.

**Acceptance. Perfection. Hope. Faith. Trust. Unconditional Love.**

**Forever.**

I soared the heavenly skies with her before we came down panting, shaking and ridiculously more in love, if possible.

Sometimes, words weren't enough to express just how much she meant to me and how much she had gifted me when she took my hand that fateful day in the diner. She was my compass. My purpose in life. My universe. My heart. My Alice.

* * *

A/N: how was it??? Would love some constructive criticism.

My mind has been churning again...I might turn this into another angst fest with a slice of lemon goodness... lemme know!!


	2. Chapter 2:Lost

**Lost.**

**Alice POV**

I could still feel traces of him inside me. We had made love not 24 hours ago. How did it come to this??!!

_I love you Alice._

Tears pricked my eyes. Without meaning to I screamed.

_Jasper!!!!!!!_

My heart was lost. I was lost. If he had thought that I was his compass, that I was the pillar of our relationship, he was so wrong. So very wrong. I was nothing – meaningless without him.

I heard commotion running up the stairs.

"Alice?" Edward. My favorite brother. I felt him come up behind me and hug me tight.

"He ..is not dead."

I look at him accusingly before my false countenance broke a second later

" I ..I can't..see ..feel him..Edward..I can't.." I sobbed. I could only feel void. A vast nothingness. Like he was permanently cut off from me. I had never felt anything like that before. Not in all our years together. Even when I went to Italy on my crazy mission to save Edward, even when we had been thousands of miles apart, I felt him. Now… now..

Something happened to my soldier. Something really bad.

But what?

"Carlisle is making calls… Emmett and Rosalie will be back soon, I am sure they will have something to report." He told me kindly.

He had gone out to hunt. It was my fault. Our lovemaking had made him less than optimal condition. With Renesmee around us all the time now, he didn't want to take any chances at all. He hunted if it was necessary. For Nessie, he had said once. He loved our niece to bits. I could understand that, Nessie was an adorable child. He had been so worried about handling her when she was still an infant, but now – both niece and uncle couldn't spend a day without spending time together. She was just as attached to him as he was to her. The thought of Nessie being downstair and hearing my heartwrenching scream sent a stab of guilt to my still heart.

"I'm sorry Edward… is Renesmee downstair? Did she hear?" I stammered. He shook his head.

"Bella and Esme have taken her back to our cottage. Jacob is with them," he ushered a reply.

"How could he just have disappeared Edward? How could I have not seen this happen?" I started again.

_How could I have not seen what was to take place? If I had I wouldn't have allowed him to leave!_

He was at a loss of what to say.

"I ..I don't know Alice.. I ..don't know," he whispered worriedly.

When Jasper had not returned 6 hours after he had left, Edward and Bella had gone looking for him. I was too distraught to be of use and I sat waiting with Esme and faking smiles to Renesmee while they went searching. They came back 2 hours later and pulled me outside. The piece of material that he had in his hand sent my heart plummeting.

It was Jasper's favorite shirt. And he was always very careful when he wore this because it was mine too. It was powdered blue and had a military edge to it but very subtle. He didn't like loud things that would bring attention to him.

It was torn to shreds.

And bloodied. Lots of blood covering the blues. Was this his blood?? I looked up at Edward's and Bella's faces anguishedly.

"There was a lot of blood on the ground Alice.." Edward said to me in a hushed tone, the space between his eyebrows creased deeply.

"I think..he might have fought..he might have been taken or something.."

_Oh God Oh God Oh God._

My body wavered. I felt faint. My vision tunneled suddenly and I was sucked into something violently. With the material on my hand, I finally had a semblance of a vision. Only it was a vision of the past.

_Our lovemaking. The night before. He had held out for as long as he could – to please me, to show me how I meant to him. _

"_I will be back soon my love.." His last words to me before he took off. He had kissed me full on right there in front of Bella and Renesmee and Esme and myself. A moment of unexpected bliss. Shock registered on my face. A wonderful shock because I hadn't seen it._

_He ran northwards, towards Alaska. He found an elk. _

_He was lost in the frenzy of the drink. He did not realize the danger. I did not realize the danger until too late._

"Alice?" Bell'as concerned voice filtered hazily into my mind. I ignored here and continued watching the movie playing in my head.

_5 vampires. Newborns._

_Jasper! Run!!!! He could not escape. What was happening? They were exchanging words and yet I couldn't hear a thing. Worry on my lover's face. Anger. His defense stance._

_No!!!!!!_

_They tore him apart. Limb to limb. They were too strong for him?! It wasn't right. Jasper was skilled enough to handle newborns. Something else was subduing him. Something powerful. _

_I squinted to read the last words coming from his mouth. A strangled scream. Alice!!!_

_Then void. Utter void. Like he had been torn away from me forever._

I was pushed out of the vision just as violently as I had been let in. I staggered backwards and fell.

"Alice.???" Edward's worried eyes peering into me as I cried dry tears.

"They..they tore him apart.." I sobbed as I held onto the material, the last piece of him that I had, tightly.

"What???!!"

" They…they killed him…..they tore him apart…they tore him apart!!!!" I screamed hysterically at him.

My compass was gone. I was lost. Lost.

* * *


End file.
